This invention relates to polymeric blends. In one of its aspects this invention relates to polymeric blends containing both acrylic ester polymer and coumarone-indene resin along with additional polymer. In another of its aspects this invention relates to blends containing conjugated diene-monovinylarene teleblock copolymers and at least two other types of polymer. In still another of its aspects this invention relates to blends containing copolymer of lactone with either conjugated diene or monovinylarene or with both conjugated diene and monovinylarene.
It is known that by combining various types of polymers to produce blends that desirable properties found in each of the components of the blend can sometimes be incorporated into a single composition. This is often a hit or miss proposition. In some instances, however, the blending of two or more polymers can produce desirable characteristics that are improved over the same characteristics of the individual components or even of blends of less than all of the components.
In the present invention the need for reasonably priced rubbery compositions having good cresent tear strength, good resistance to distortion at elevated temperatures, and good ozone and oil resistance has been met by producing polyblends of at least three different types of polymers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide novel combinations of polymers as rubbery polyblends having good cresent tear strength, good resistance to distortion at elevated temperatures, and good ozone and oil resistance.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.